


Посредники

by Givsen



Category: Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: У Хёну аллергия на пыль и затяжная влюблённость в хозяйку книжного магазина напротив, а у его друзей — никакого понятия о личных границах.





	Посредники

Середина лета выдаётся на редкость жаркой. Полуденное солнце печёт беспощадно, изредка проезжающие мимо машины оставляют за собой надолго зависающие в воздухе облака пыли, так что Хёну почти не видит, что творится на другой стороне дороги. Он щурится, прижимает к носу платок, чтобы не вдыхать слишком глубоко, но полное отсутствие ветра играет против него. Небольшой уютный книжный магазин напротив остаётся подёрнутым маревом, и когда пыль более-менее оседает, следующий автомобиль сводит все попытки разглядеть упрятанный под широким навесом круглый столик на нет.  
Хёну вздыхает, пару раз бестолково взмахивает рукой в попытках разогнать собравшийся туман и возвращается к работе. На его рабочем столе покоится тяжёлый, похожий на трансформера машинный двигатель, и времени, чтобы его починить и получить достойную оплату, остаётся не так чтобы много. Особенно учитывая то, что зависший над ним с отвёрткой Минхёк больше болтает и отвлекает ещё одного мастера — Кихёна, чем реально делает что-то полезное.  
— Ну как? Есть успехи? — спрашивает Хёну, убрав платок в задний карман джинсов.  
Кихён, распрямившись, раздражённо цыкает. Его лицо и плечи блестят от испарины, брови съезжаются к переносице — весь его вид говорит, что успехов нет и не предвидится.  
— Что, настолько плохо? — Хёну сам склоняется над столом, пытаясь сфокусировать до сих пор плывущий взгляд.  
Несмотря на постоянно работающие сплит-систему и вентиляторы, пыль всё равно каким-то хитрым способом проникает за плотно прикрытую дверь мастерской. А у Хёну, как назло, именно на неё аллергия.  
— Я хрен знает, где клиент умудрился так образцово ухуйкать двигатель, но, боюсь, мы тут бессильны, — отзывается Кихён, с остервенением начёсывая щёку, на которой тут же появляются серо-чёрные следы. — Пациент скорее мёртв, чем жив, несите следующего.  
Хёну тяжко вздыхает. Если бы всё было так просто, они, наверное, и половины заказов не выполняли бы, но мастерская семьи Сон стоит тут испокон веков, дед и отец положили всё, чтобы заработать себе необходимую репутацию, поэтому сколько Хёну себя помнит, его всегда готовили к тому, что он продолжит дело. И продолжит хорошо, поэтому он сразу понимает — его рабочий день с заходом солнца не закончится. Он наверняка проторчит тут до глубокой ночи, а то и до утра — словом, до тех пор, пока не убедится, что все усилия действительно напрасны.  
— Переложите тогда двигатель на мой стол и принимайтесь за другое. Им я сам займусь, чуть позже.  
Кихён хмурится, смотрит на Хёну так, что тому становится неловко. Да, талантливого механика из него не получается и чаще всего «диагнозы» Кихёна оказываются верными на все сто, но бросить всё так ему совести не хватает. Прежде чем вежливо объяснить клиенту, что не так, нужно убедиться во всём самостоятельно.  
— Когда-нибудь ты себя добьёшь этой работой, — качает головой Кихён, поняв, что Хёну настроен серьёзно.  
Хёну в ответ улыбается и треплет его по волосам. Он знает, что Кихён дофига ответственный, а ещё — что он непременно захочет тоже остаться и помочь. Но у Кихёна дома две собаки и приехавший поступать друг из далёкого детства, Хёну не может позволить ему тратить и без того не шибко богатое свободное время на то, что он заранее считает безнадёжным.  
— Хён, — вклинивается Минхёк. Он ненавязчиво подкатывается к Кихёну, прижимает смоченное водой полотенце к его щеке, чтобы стереть грязные следы, а сам смотрит на Хёну. — Если хочешь, я могу пригласить независимого эксперта. Он тоже держит мастерскую, специализируется, правда, на мотоциклах, но две головы лучше, чем одна, согласись.  
— Соглашусь, — кивает Хёну, — но не надо, правда. Я не стану сильно задерживаться — просто перепроверю и всё.  
— Ну да, — скептично хмыкает Кихён, без особого успеха уворачиваясь от услужливых рук, — последний раз ты так на двое суток завис. Я думал, мы тебя нахрен не откачаем.  
Хёну кривит губы в виноватой улыбке. Он помнит этот момент, сам думал, что не очухается после такой нагрузки. Но клиент в тот раз попался фантастически прилипчивый и не слезал ни с Хёну, ни с его команды до тех пор, пока лично не убедился, что ходовой части его автомобиля пришёл полный беспросветный каюк.  
— Прости, но ты же знаешь, как это бывает с некоторыми личностями: пока не предоставишь полный отчёт на пятидесяти страницах, они не успокоятся. Ещё и ославить могут на весь город, а для отца потеря статуса лучшей мастерской смерти подобно.  
Кихён стискивает зубы так, что проступают желваки, он смотрит на Хёну долго, испытующе, после чего выдыхает и качает головой. Он и вправду прекрасно всё понимает, потому что знаком с отцом Хёну лично и знает, насколько тот дотошный в плане выполнения работы.  
— Ты безнадёжен, — припечатывает он, — поэтому я тоже останусь и помогу.  
Хёну округляет глаза, поднимает руки, чтобы отказаться от настолько щедрого предложения, но Кихён обрывает его взглядом — бескомпромиссным, жёстким, уверенным. С таким бесполезно спорить, и если раньше Хёну пытался хоть как-то его вразумить, потому что за переработку им никто не доплачивает, теперь он просто сдаётся.  
— Спасибо.  
По губам Кихёна мельком проскальзывает улыбка. Затем он с помощью Минхёка перекладывает двигатель на другой стол и принимается за следующий механизм. Хёну, глядя на него мысленно вздыхает. Порой он начинает сомневаться, что старше своих друзей, особенно когда его настолько рьяно опекают.  
Минхёк уходит в положенное время. Вернее, поначалу он тоже пытается упасть на хвост, остаться, чтобы оказать посильную поддержку, но от него и в обычной рутине не особенно много пользы. Большую часть рабочего дня он тратит на мелкую технику, в которой разбирается так лихо, как ни Хёну, ни даже Кихёну не снилось, однако когда дело касается вещей посложнее, проще отпустить его с миром.  
Хёну выключает вентиляторы и сплит-систему, распахивает дверь мастерской настежь, впуская в пропахшее мазутом и маслом помещение вечернюю прохладу, и с наслаждением вдыхает. Сумерки придавливают раскалённую пыль к земле, остывающий воздух напитывается новыми ароматами — выпечка и кофе. Причём последнее совершенно точно тянется от магазинчика напротив, и Хёну не может отказать себе в удовольствии снова найти глазами столик. Сейчас он пустует, солнце уже ушло, так что прятаться под навесом нет никакой необходимости. Но обычно там сидит хозяйка магазинчика — миловидная девушка с длинными тёмными волосами. И чаще всего она пьёт кофе, листая очередную книгу, пока в её заведение не приходят посетители.  
— Что, всё никак не решишься подойти и познакомиться? — Из-за плеча выныривает Кихён и понятливо хмыкает, тоже уставившись на столик напротив.  
Хёну в ответ густо краснеет. Кихён, как и Минхёк, в курсе его внезапно вспыхнувшей симпатии к хозяйке магазинчика, в курсе, что Хёну вот уже пятый или шестой месяц наблюдает за ней издалека. Единственное, чего они не знают — это что они уже познакомились. Далёким прохладным утром, когда февраль едва-едва уступил марту права на погоду, но воздух всё ещё был напоен морозной свежестью. Она сама пришла к нему с просьбой о помощи, и Хёну, глядя в её глаза, плавясь от её улыбки, сразу понял, что приплыл. Грандиозно так приплыл, с фанфарами и уверенностью, что это просто так не закончится. Он боится давать громкие названия эмоциям, которые вспыхнули в нём тогда со скоростью лесного пожара, но их сила не угасает до сих пор. И Ан Хеджин, периодически перехватывающая его взгляды и неизменно отвечающая улыбками, кажется, делает их только крепче.  
Работа затягивается на несколько часов. Солнце окончательно гаснет за горизонтом, вдоль дороги загораются редкие фонари, тишина погружающегося в сон города действует умиротворяюще, превращая монотонное перебирание деталей в заклинание. У Хёну слипаются глаза, рот раздирает ежеминутная зевота, но им столько всего ещё нужно просмотреть, что некогда сделать даже минутный перерыв. Даже ради того, чтобы добежать до автомата с напитками, который стоит на углу.  
При мыслях о кофейном напитке Хёну тоскливо вздыхает.  
Сидящий напротив Кихён выглядит не лучше. У него осунувшийся, будто потускневший вид, глубокие тени под веками и сжатые в упрямую линию губы. Он весь сосредоточен, погружён в работу, хотя чем ближе стрелки часов подкрадываются к полуночи, тем медленнее он моргает. Хёну чувствует себя ужасно, его терзает чувство вины из-за того, что другу приходится страдать вместе с ним. Но когда он почти открывает рот, чтобы попросить его закончить на сегодня и уйти уже домой, робкий стук обрывает его на полувдохе.  
— Простите за вторжение, — доносится от двери, и Хёну едва не сворачивает себе шею.  
На пороге мастерской оказывается Хеджин. На ней светло-голубой летний сарафан, выглядящий сияющим на фоне темнеющих по углам инструментов, а носки белоснежных кед едва не касаются неряшливого мазутного пятна на полу. Она будто последний луч солнца, случайно заглянувший в их тёмную обитель, и Хёну чувствует, как гулко бухающее в груди сердце замирает.  
Соскочив со стула, Хёну едва не падает от взявшейся непонятно откуда слабости. Колени после длительного сидения почти не гнутся, руки кажутся деревянными, но он всё равно находит в себе силы подойти. И даже, кажется, выдавливает улыбку, хотя больше всего ему хочется схватить Хеджин в охапку и переставить на более чистое место. Не дай бог запачкается.  
— Доброй… ночи? — тепло произносит Хеджин, когда Хёну в замешательстве застывает возле неё.  
— Доброй, — выдыхает тот и замолкает, потому что в голове не появляется ни одной хоть сколько-нибудь связной мысли.  
На несколько мгновений в мастерской виснет пронзительная тишина. Хёну неловко топчется на месте, ему стыдно за свой неряшливый вид, за ужасающе грязную футболку и не менее грязные джинсы, за хаос, устроенный во время работы. Но Хеджин, кажется, это не особо волнует. Она медленно обводит взглядом сваленные прямо посреди помещения детали, смотрит на развешенные у стены разномастные полотенца — тоже заляпанные маслом и мазутом, источающие феерический аромат, и, наконец, неуверенно улыбается.  
Сердце замирает снова.  
У Хёну пересыхает в горле, он чувствует, что вряд ли сможет заговорить, даже если захочет. Однако временная немота и полная потеря контроля над телом, кажется, одолевают только его, потому что за спиной сперва вдруг раздаётся невнятная возня, а затем слышится такой душераздирающий грохот, что голову пронзает абсурдной мыслью: «Мастерская рушится!».  
Резко обернувшись, Хёну натыкается глазами на физиономию Кихёна — чертовски довольную, цветущую всеми оттенками ехидства физиономию, на которой написано слишком много откровенно неприятного.  
— Ой, — с притворным сожалением бормочет тот, игнорируя направленные на него взгляды: один любопытствующий, а второй — полный ужаса, — какой я неловкий, простите.  
Хёну поджимает губы. Кихён едва ли может претендовать на Оскар, его игра не выдерживает никакой критики, но он, даже зная это, всё равно с протяжным вздохом качает головой, цокает и, наконец, ныряет под стол за якобы случайно упавшим инструментом. Хёну хочется отвесить ему пинка за показательную театральность. Однако у них слишком много свидетелей — целый один человек, так что нужно для начала уделить внимание ему. А потом уже расправляться с всякими доморощенными актёрами и их жаждой сорвать овации.  
— Простите… эм, вы что-то хотели? — вновь повернувшись к Хеджин, осторожно спрашивает он.  
Та слегка оторопело моргает и делает незаметный шаг назад, будто её только сейчас настигает испуг от утроенного Кихёном шоу.  
— А? — недоумевающе переспрашивает она, а затем, спохватившись, выпаливает: — Да! Я просто… увидела у вас тут свет, ну и подумала, что вам это сейчас точно не помешает. — Она поднимает руки, в которых Хёну только сейчас замечает стаканчики.  
Теперь сердце не просто останавливается — оно проваливается глубоко в пятки, и Хёну едва не задыхается от прилива острой признательности, потому что от стаканчиков умопомрачительно пахнет кофе, и его тёплый сладковатый аромат приятно щекочет нос. А появившаяся на лице Хеджин улыбка — душу.  
— О, как мило с вашей стороны, — воркующе раздаётся из-за плеча, пока Хёну с трудом шевелит поплывшими мозгами. — Меня, кстати, Ю Кихён зовут.  
Хеждин тут же отвлекается.  
— Ан Хеджин, — она кланяется, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, и Кихён этим незамедлительно пользуется, воткнув острый локоть под рёбра Хёну, — приятно познакомиться.  
— Мне тоже, — расцветает он, кинув на Хёну такой взгляд, что тому сразу становится не по себе, — правда, боюсь, компанию составить я вам не смогу, нужно бежать. Но за беспокойство огромное спасибо!  
— Выпьете по пути? — торопливо вставляет Хеджин, повернувшись так, чтобы Кихён не успел прошмыгнуть мимо неё. — Я, честно говоря, не знаю, какой вы предпочитаете, поэтому сделала с шоколадным сиропом и сливками.  
Хёну почти слышит, как рот Кихёна наполняется слюной. Из него не бог весть какой сладкоежка и любому лакомству он скорее предпочтёт хороший перекур, но от шоколадного сиропа он пока ни разу не отказывался. Особенно в крепком, только что сваренным лично для него кофе.  
— Вы ангел, — выдыхает Кихён, вновь кинув на Хёну «не стой ты как бестолочь» взгляд.  
Хеджин, скромно потупившись, протягивает ему стаканчик. Кихён принимает его с благодарной улыбкой, опять кланяется, вежливо прощаясь, и выскальзывает за дверь с таким хитрым видом, что Хёну немедленно хочется последовать за ним. Но у него тут Хеджин, разобранный на мелкие детали двигатель и вся ночь впереди. От такого вряд ли куда можно деться с такой возмутительной лёгкостью.  
— А для вас, — дождавшись ухода Кихёна, Хеджин протягивает второй стаканчик, — карамель и ореховый сироп. Всё правильно?  
В её глазах сверкают звёзды, на щеках играет румянец — вся она будто светится изнутри, и Хёну ловит себя на мысли, что из её рук выпил бы даже жидкую смолу. Поэтому он с улыбкой принимает стаканчик, делает первый глоток и, зажмурившись от наслаждения, выдыхает. Самое то, ничего лишнего.  
Хеджин уходит спустя несколько минут. Неловкость между ними пересиливает взаимный интерес, и хоть Хёну страшно не хочется её отпускать, найти мало-мальски весомую причину для продолжения разговора он не может. Часы давно отбивают полночь, на улице стихает последняя активность, так что он лишь с грустью смотрит, как тонкий светлый силуэт исчезает за дверью магазинчика, окна которого также полнятся темнотой, затем дожидается, когда на втором этаже включится свет, и с вздохом закрывает дверь. У него всё ещё полно работы.

***

Хеджин крадучись подходит к окну и, чуть сдвинув шторку, досадливо цыкает. Хёну успевает скрыться в мастерской и даже дверь закрыть, так что теперь о его присутствии напоминает только едва пробивающаяся полоска света. Это значит, что он готовится провести за работой ещё не один час, и Хеджин чувствует прилив острой жалости. Она уже видела Хёну после ночных посиделок над столом и примерно представляет, как он будет выглядеть наутро. Но все её скрытые и явные попытки отговорить его от таких подвигов обычно ничем не заканчиваются. Вот и сегодня Хёну вежливо принял свежесваренный кофе, также вежливо поблагодарил за беспокойство и не менее вежливо намекнул, что ему ещё есть чем заняться. Хеджин осталось только попрощаться и пожелать ему закончить поскорее.  
Поджав губы, Хеджин ещё пару мгновений смотрит в сторону плотно прикрытой двери, надеясь чёрт знает на что, затем почти сердито задёргивает штору и, плюхнувшись на кровать, достаёт телефон. Ей срочно нужно поделиться своим негодованием, иначе она лопнет.  
— Час ночи, — замогильно раздаётся из динамика, когда на том конце эфира снимают трубку. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть минимум одна веская причина мешать мне готовиться ко сну.  
Хеджин давит унылый стон.  
Нет. Ни одной. Но Хвиин об этом знать необязательно.  
— Ой, можно подумать, ты уже забралась в кровать! Готова зуб дать, что ты сейчас сидишь на краю ванны в натянутых до коленей пижамных штанах и скроллишь новостную ленту.  
Со стороны Хвиин слышится полный притворного ужаса вдох.  
— Ты что, следишь за мной?!  
— Как будто мне это нужно, — Хеджин с усмешкой закатывает глаза, — мы с тобой жили пять долгих лет в одной комнате, я знаю все твои привычки вдоль и поперёк.  
— Как и я твои, — легко отбивает Хвиин и тут же меняет тему: — Что, опять твой красавчик из мастерской?  
Хеджин, хныкнув, перекатывается на живот, тыкается носом в спину пушистого плюшевого кота. Хвиин и вправду знает её как облупленную, к тому же самым частым предметом их разговоров последние полгода становится именно он — Сон Хёну. Красавчик из мастерской с такой улыбкой, что у Хеджин каждый раз за малым не случаются микроинфаркты.  
— Всё настолько безнадёжно? — осторожно интересуется Хвиин.  
Хеджин, зажмурившись, выдыхает:  
— Не знаю, но я, кажется, испробовала уже все средства. В смысле, я ведь и с кофе к нему регулярно наведываюсь, и на улице торчу чаще, чем в магазине, чтобы постоянно находиться в поле зрения. Я даже… — она запинается, накрывает лицо ладонью и выдыхает снова. — Хрен с ним, неважно.  
— Нет уж, договаривай, — заинтересованно отзывается Хвиин.  
Хеджин сжимает зубы, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается стыдливый румянец. Сейчас Хвиин точно заклеймит её отчаявшейся и будет насмехаться, пока кто-нибудь из их дружной компании не вытворит что посерьёзнее.  
— Я установила в квартире пятиступенчатую систему очистки, когда узнала, что у него аллергия на пыль. И, ради бога, не вздумай ржать! Мне и так несладко!  
На несколько секунд в эфире становится подозрительно тихо. Хеджин подозревает, что Хвиин наверняка всеми силами сдерживает хохот, ну или зажимает динамик, чтобы Хеджин её не услышала. Но раздавшееся после этого робкое покашливание оказывается куда страшнее, чем если бы Хвиин откровенно рассмеялась. И стыднее. В сто, нет, тысячу раз стыднее, поэтому Хеджин опять тыкается лицом в плюшевого кота и зажмуривается до цветных искр под веками.  
— Так, подруга, я совру, если скажу, что мне не смешно. Смешно и ещё как. Но я дофига понимающая, так что цени меня и мою выдержку!  
Хеджин снова закатывает глаза.  
— Ценю, ты лучшая, что бы я без тебя и твоей поддержки делала, — без особого энтузиазма тянет она.  
Однако Хвиин, кажется, хватает и этого. Он опять замолкает, выдерживает внушительную паузу, после чего прокашливается и произносит:  
— Думаю, уточнять по поводу твоей симпатии не стоит. И так понятно, что ты втрескалась по уши, раз устроила настолько масштабную кампанию по привлечению мистера Красавчика в свою обитель.  
Хеджин чувствует, как опять начинает краснеть. Ей хочется возразить, сказать, что Хвиин преувеличивает и она вообще-то умеет держать себя в руках, всё не настолько серьёзно. Но первая же мысль о Хёну, о его тёплом взгляде и умении одним своим присутствием создать уют мигом гасит вспыхнувшее негодование. Если она действительно «втрескалась по уши», пусть будет так — ситуации это всё равно никак не меняет.  
— И раз уж он настолько непробиваемый, что не понимает совсем никаких намёков, — продолжает между тем Хвиин, — нужно действовать более прямыми методами.  
— Например? — с усмешкой интересуется Хеджин. — Явиться к нему в мастерскую в пальто, под которым ничего нет, и предложить себя открытым текстом?  
— Нет, — удивительно серьёзно отзывается Хвиин. — Запишем это как возможный вариант, но только на самый крайний случай.  
У Хеджин отваливается челюсть. В смысле, это же сарказм и всё прочее и никаких «крайних случаев» она даже близко не подразумевает, особенно если они требуют настолько диких решений. Но Хвиин даже не думает останавливаться.  
— Давай для начала включим в вашу проблему посредников. Третьих лиц, которые вряд ли заинтересованы в ваших отношениях, но тем не менее всегда согласятся помочь.  
— Это ты сейчас кого имеешь в виду? — Хеджин с подозрением прищуривается.  
Хвиин в ответ вздыхает.  
— Друзей, — говорит она тоном, который обычно используют, чтобы втолковать что-то не сильно умным детям.  
Хеджин, помолчав пару мгновений, заливается хохотом. Она хочет сказать, что в этом нет смысла, потому что ну какой здравомыслящий человек решит ввязаться во что-то подобное, и Хвиин тут не в счёт, потому что у неё всегда была слабость к мыльным операм. А потом вспоминает внезапное знакомство в мастерской с парнем по имени Ю Кихён и резко обрывает смех. Тот ведь разве что в открытую не говорил Хёну, чтобы тот сделал хоть что-нибудь, — Хеджин легко прочитала это по его поведению. Поэтому, быть может, в словах Хвиин есть зерно истины. Маленькое такое, крохотное зёрнышко.  
— Ну, может, ты и права, — с сомнением бормочет она.  
Хвиин немедленно восклицает:  
— Разумеется я права! Смотри, у тебя уже есть я, и мне, честно говоря, до лампочки — получится у вас с этим красавчиком что-нибудь или нет. Но так как я твоя подруга, не поучаствовать я просто не могу. Думаю, с его друзьями будет та же песня. — Она вдруг резко понижает интонацию: — Признавайся, ты ведь видела их? Таких же высоченных, широкоплечих, мускулистых…  
Хеджин давится смешком.  
— Сдаётся мне, подруга, ты сейчас вовсе не за мою личную жизнь борешься.  
— Всё может быть, — уклончиво бросает Хвиин.  
— В любом случае, — перебивает Хеджин, чтобы не отвлекаться на волну невнятных оправданий, — да, друзей его я видела, с одним даже познакомилась сегодня, но они, как бы сказать, немного проигрывают ему по внешним данным. То есть они симпатичные, это бесспорно, но в росте и количестве мускулатуры явно уступают.  
— Серьёзно? — В голосе Хвиин слышится явное разочарование. — Жаль. Хотя это всё равно не отменяет возможности использовать их в своих целях. Итак, — она глубоко вдыхает, — тот, с кем ты сегодня познакомилась, — он?..  
— Ю Кихён, — без запинки рапортует Хеджин, однако прежде чем она успевает продолжить, Хвиин вдруг разражается серией странных нечленораздельных звуков.  
— Ю Кихён?! — выдавливает она, когда более-менее приходит в себя. — Такой мелкорослый, щуплый, красивый, что влюбиться можно, но потом ты узнаёшь его получше и, такой, «нет, спасибо, я не голодный»?  
Хеджин в шоке приоткрывает рот.  
— Ну я как бы не в курсе таких подробностей, — хмыкает она. — Но по описанию вроде подходит. Ты что, знаешь его?  
— О боже! — восклицает Хвиин так пронзительно, что в ухе на мгновение виснет звон. — Хеджинни, это судьба, отвечаю, потому что Ю Кихён — мой одногруппник, и мы как-то раз даже работали вместе над одним проектом. Выступление на фестивале — я говорила о нём, ты должна помнить.  
Хеджин крякает от неожиданности. Она знает, что Хвиин учится вокалу, и рассказы о чрезвычайно талантливых одногруппниках — вторая по популярности тема в их компании. Однако что при этом одним из этих талантливых окажется именно друг Хёну — о таком она даже подумать не могла.  
— И… что нам теперь делать с этой информацией? — на всякий случай уточняет она.  
— О-о, доверься мне! — захлёбываясь восторгом, выпаливает Хвиин. — Я уже знаю, как привлечь его к нашему плану, и если всё сложится, наша непробиваемая твердыня сдастся не позднее этой недели!  
Она бросает трубку раньше, чем Хеджин успевает опомниться. Хеджин ещё пару минут ждёт, что она перезвонит, посвятит её в подробности своей задумки, но время бодро переваливает за час ночи, так что телефон с большой неохотой приходится отложить. В конце концов, терять ей особо нечего, а в голове Хвиин нередко рождается что-то поистине грандиозное. Наверное, Хеджин и вправду стоит довериться и в кои-то веки понаблюдать со стороны.

***

Жара не спадает ни через неделю, ни ещё через две. Лето, кажется, решает выжечь Сеул ко всем чертям, асфальт под ногами буквально горит, а пыль не рассеивается, даже к ночи, так что постепенно Хёну начинает казаться, что у него аллергия не только на пыль, но и на собственное существование. Ему нехорошо по утрам, когда он открывает мастерскую, нехорошо днём, несмотря на ещё один купленный по такому случаю вентилятор, нехорошо вечером, потому что автомобили устраивают на дороге настоящие пыльные бури. И со всем этим приходится работать и жить.  
Расправившись с очередной оставленной на ремонт машиной, Хёну тяжело опускается на стул и со стоном вжимается лицом в смоченное водой полотенце. Пот ручьями струится по лицу и спине, вездесущая пыль въедается, кажется, в каждую пору на теле. Хёну невыносимо от постоянной духоты и желания кашлять, но сейчас, как назло, такой приток клиентов, что закрыться даже на время нет никакой возможности. Приходится впахивать. И страдать. Причём страдать — в большей степени.  
С хозяйкой магазина напротив ситуация также не меняется. Хёну по-прежнему наблюдает за ней сквозь приоткрытую дверь, видит, как она легко и приветливо общается с посетителями, ловит адресованные ему редкие улыбки и чувствует себя чуточку лучше. Он соврёт, если скажет, что ему достаточно и этого, потому что ему действительно хочется большего. Но чёртова пыльная завеса на корню зарубает все попытки в перерыве присоединиться к Хеджин, когда та пьёт кофе под навесом. Хёну не хочет признаваться даже сам себе, но он чувствует себя непривлекательным: с текущим носом, слезящимися покрасневшими глазами и беспрестанно булькающим в горле кашлем. И такая девушка, как Хеджин, едва ли посмотрит на него иначе, если он так и будет выглядеть, как простуженный кролик-альбинос.  
Сентябрь, решает про себя Хёну, когда Хеджин опять оказывается за столиком с чашкой кофе и книгой, одетая в джинсовые шорты, футболку, кажущуюся огромной для такого маленького тела, и балетки. Он обязательно сблизится с ней в сентябре, когда чёртова пыль окончательно уляжется из-за дождей и сгущающейся прохлады.  
Кихён в этот день приходит на работу позже обычного. Он откровенно клюёт носом, зевает, и даже острые шпильки со стороны Минхёка не будят сидящую в нём вечно недовольную всем сущность.  
— Кажись, наша злая мачеха весело провела минувшую ночь, — громко, чтобы Кихён обязательно услышал, говорит Минхёк.  
Он сидит на высоком табурете спиной к своей жертве, ковыряется в очередном электрическом чайнике в поисках неисправностей, и Хёну, услышав это, затаивает дыхание. В любой другой день Кихён наверняка не преминул бы возможностью пнуть деревянную ножку, чтобы вышибить опору из-под обнаглевшей тощей задницы. Но сегодня точно творится что-то необычное, потому что вместо того чтобы праведно вознегодовать, отбить подачу Минхёка так, чтобы тот ею подавился, Кихён только взмахивает рукой и зевает — протяжно и сочно. Так заразительно, что Хёну невольно хочется зевнуть следом.  
— Завидуй молча, — буркает он, прежде чем почти по пояс нырнуть под капот.  
Минхёк тут же разражается нервным хихиканьем.  
— В храм сегодня зайду, — доверительно, но всё ещё достаточно громко сообщает он Хёну, — помолюсь за свою душу, что ли, а то когда ещё выпадет шанс потроллить Кихённи и остаться при этом в живых.  
— Эй! — немедленно раздаётся чуть приглушенный возмущённый голос. — Я вообще-то хён тебе, так что если не хочешь в следующий раз получить в грызло, проявляй уважение!  
— Ну вот, — Минхёк подмигивает, — акция «бесплатный звонок другу в яйца» закончена, пора возвращаться к серым будням.  
Хёну зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться. Однажды языкастость Минхёка вылезет ему боком, но пока Кихён слишком занят попытками не отключиться, он, можно сказать, в безопасности. К тому же у них слишком много работы, чтобы лишаться даже пары рабочих рук, так что любые возмездия можно отложить на вечер.  
Полный занятости день проходит без особых изменений, если не считать всё-таки уснувшего под капотом автомобиля Кихёна (Минхёк умудряется наделать целую тонну фоток его торчащего зада и даже снять видео с храпом). Поток клиентов стихает только ближе к обеденному перерыву. Однако когда Хёну посылает освободившегося Минхёка к автомату, чтобы тот купил побольше напитков, дверь в мастерскую открывается снова. И на пороге нежданно-негаданно показывается Хеджин. В её руках три стаканчика кофе, на сгибе локтя висит маленький пакетик с чем-то фантастически вкусным, если судить по перебившему въедливый запах масла аромату.  
Хёну оглядывается как раз в тот момент, когда ринувшийся к выходу Минхёк издаёт что-то среднее между восхищённым восклицанием и криком чайки.  
— Здравствуйте, — лучезарно улыбается Хеджин, — меня зовут Ан Хеджин.  
— Ли Минхёк, и мне та-ак приятно познакомиться, — тянет Минхёк, обернувшись к Хёну и сделав ну очень круглые глаза.  
Хёну только вздыхает. Да, он в курсе, что она похожа на провалившегося в кромешный ад ангела. А ещё — что за такую сердечную заботу он никогда в жизни с ней не расплатится.  
— Мне, честно говоря, уже стыдно, — неловко бормочет он, наспех вытирая руки почерневшей от мазута тряпкой. — Вы опять приходите к нам с кофе, а мне даже усадить вас негде, чтобы вы составили нам компанию.  
Глаза Минхёка становятся ещё круглее, он одними губами кричит в сторону Хёну полное скрытой обиды «В смысле, «опять»?!» и, получив в ответ смущённую улыбку, замирает. До этого Хеджин приходила ближе к ночи, когда Хёну оставался в одиночестве. Но сегодняшний день всё ещё особенный, поэтому неожиданности сыплются на голову как из рога изобилия.  
— Ничего страшного, — отмахивается Хеджин, — тем более в этом нет ничего особенного. Сейчас в булочной работает моя знакомая, так что всё это, — она поднимает выше руку, на которой болтается источающий фантастические ароматы пакетик, — полностью её вина. Я столько сдобы в жизни не съем, а оставлять на потом такую вкусноту — настоящее кощунство. Уже через час они растеряют большую часть своего вкуса, так что… — она неуверенно улыбается, — поможете?  
Хёну гулко сглатывает собравшуюся во рту слюну. Честно говоря, он понятия не имеет — булочки это вызывают в нём или сама Хеджин, но у него разве что колени не подкашиваются от вспыхнувшего внутри волчьего голода. Ему хочется наброситься на угощение сейчас же, игнорируя притихших друзей, но робость и подспудный страх напугать Хеджин заставляют его опять попятиться. Во имя спасения репутации и будущих возможных отношений, на которые он уже сейчас готов молиться всем, кого только успевает вспомнить.  
— Я… — Хёну застывает, смотрит на свои руки, которые всё ещё слишком грязные, чтобы принимать внезапный презент, — буду бесконечно благодарен вам. Нам как раз не помешает перерыв.  
На лице Хеджин снова расцветает улыбка — ярче любого солнца, теплее любого лета. Хёну едва успевает зажать между зубов вспыхнувшее на языке зудом «Господи, ты удивительная!».  
— Тогда я оставлю это… эм… на столе? — предлагает Хеджин и, прежде чем Хёну успевает предупредить о растёкшейся прямо перед её ногами луже машинного масла, делает шаг.  
Хёну так и застывает с открытым ртом, потому что в следующее мгновение обутая в балетку нога оказывается в луже, а дальше всё смазывается: короткий вскрик, взлетевшие в воздух стаканчики и собственный полный ужаса голос. Хеджин нелепо взмахивает руками, заваливается набок, но запоздало кинувшийся на подмогу Минхёк умудряется зацепить только чёртов пакет с выпечкой, так что спустя мгновение на полу оказывается всё: и Хеджин, и кофе, и румяные булочки, стремительно напитывающиеся маслом.  
Внутри Хёну всё обрывается. Он тоже бросается к Хеджин, падает рядом с ней на колени, но полная неразбериха в голове мешает мыслить рационально. Поэтому он первым делом обращает внимание, откуда именно могла появиться эта лужа, и, обернувшись, гневно рычит:  
— Кихён!  
— Что?! — тут же отзывается тот. — Я вообще-то в машине ковырялся и, уж извините, не мог видеть, что творится вокруг!  
— Ты всё равно должен был предупредить, что у тебя там течь! — не унимается Хёну. Он с жалостью смотрит на Хеджин, которая похожа на ошарашенного ребёнка, и, отбросив формальную речь, выдыхает: — Прости, пожалуйста. Ты в порядке?  
— Д-да, — с натужным смешком выдавливает та, — кажется, не пострадала. Знала бы, что у вас тут такие аттракционы, захватила бы одежду поудобнее.  
Хёну незаметно выдыхает. Он всё ещё зол на Кихёна за неосмотрительность, на Минхёка — за долгую реакцию. Но больше всего он зол на себя — за то, что не сделал первый шаг сам, ведь если бы он не струсил, не сослался на грязные руки, Хеджин не сидела бы сейчас по уши в машинном масле.  
Очередной вдох застревает в горле пробкой.  
Чёрт подери, её светлые шорты и футболку теперь только выкидывать, ведь от таких пятен едва ли можно избавиться обычной стиркой.  
— Я заплачу, — вырывается у Хёну.  
— За что? — искренне изумляется Хеджин, после чего перехватывает его взгляд, тоже оглядывает себя и хмурится. — Ого.  
Это короткое слово с грохотом падает в голову Хёну, колотится по закоулкам совести, заставляя его чувствовать себя ещё хуже.  
— Прости, — опять повторяет он, опустив голову.  
Но Хеджин неожиданно легко отмахивается.  
— Забей, — говорит она. — Лучше помоги встать, а то, боюсь, своими силами я смогу только ещё более феерично навернуться.  
Протянутую руку Хёну перехватывает сразу. Хеджин кажется ему пушинкой, потому что он с небывалой лёгкостью дёргает её на себя. Однако когда она открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в благодарность, из её рта вместо слов вдруг вырывается стон.  
Хёну накрывает очередной волной беспокойства, он крепче сжимает узкую ладонь, ощупывает Хеджин внимательным взглядом.  
— Что такое?  
— Нога, — Хеджин вымученно улыбается, — кажется, что-то с лодыжкой, наступать больно.  
Хёну прошибает холодным потом. Он бросает ещё один сердитый взгляд в сторону Кихёна, который машинально отступает, чтобы спрятаться за машину, и опять возвращается в Хеджин.  
— Я вызову скорую.  
— Нет! — с неожиданным жаром отказывается та. — Всё нормально, это наверняка растяжение, ничего серьёзного.  
— Но как же… — Хёну растерянно озирается, пытается найти поддержку хотя бы в лице Минхёка, но тот слишком демонстративно отворачивается.  
— Мне не на кого оставить магазин, — вздыхает Хеджин. — Подруги как назло заняты, а принимать заказы в моё отсутствие никто не сможет. Там много нюансов, в двух словах не объяснишь даже бывалому консультанту. Поэтому, — она умоляюще собирает брови домиком, — помоги мне дойти до дома, пожалуйста. Приложу к ноге лёд, а если к завтрашнему дню лучше не станет, с утра обязательно съезжу в больницу.  
Хёну сжимает зубы. Выбор у него невелик, к тому же у него самого мастерская и её нежелательно оставлять на двух оболтусов, один из которых уже умудрился создать локальную катастрофу. Так что страхи Хеджин он прекрасно понимает и поэтому не спорит.  
— Хорошо, — посомневавшись ещё немного, выдавливает он и, глянув на притихшего Минхёка, мрачно командует: — Пятно убрать, без меня херни не творить. Приду — проверю.  
Затем он подхватывает Хеджин на руки, игнорируя вялые попытки заверить его, что она сможет доковылять и так, и покидает мастерскую с гордо поднятой головой под тихое ехидное «Да, папочка». Профилактический подзатыльник можно будет выписать и по возвращении.  
В магазинчик Хёну входит, сделав предварительно глубокий вдох. Он бывал тут всего дважды — по просьбе Хеджин, и оба раза его прошибало безудержным кашлем напополам с чиханием — он едва мог вынести несколько минут, прежде чем превращался в опухшее задыхающееся нечто. И хоть чистота в помещении всегда стоит безукоризненная — Хёну прекрасно видит сквозь огромные окна, что там регулярно наводится порядок, — что-то, видимо, всё-таки задерживается между страницами книг. Иначе объяснить своё состояние он просто не может.  
На второй этаж Хёну взлетает стремительно, будто на крыльях. Хеджин в его руках сжимается, льнёт так, будто боится упасть, и у Хёну голова кружится — то ли от нехватки воздуха, то ли от того, какие потрясающие чувства это вызывает в нём. Они впервые оказываются настолько близко, что он даже не вдыхая может различить цитрусовые нотки в аромате её туалетной воды. И это почти в прямом смысле вышибает почву у него из-под ног.  
Перешагнув порог небольшой, обставленной только самыми необходимыми вещами комнаты, Хёну застывает. У него уже появляется лёгкий шум в ушах, поэтому когда Хеджин оказывается усажена на пуфик, он делает судорожный вдох и, зажмурившись, готовится ощутить первые признаки аллергии — першение там, ну или зуд в носу. Однако спустя минуту, в течение которой он помогает Хеджин стянуть балетку и бегает в ванную за полотенцем, ничего не происходит. Спустя две — тоже. Хёну с изумлением расправляет плечи, делает вдох поглубже — так, на всякий случай — и с восторгом понимает, что сюда чёртова пыль не проникает. Он может находиться тут сколько влезет без страха свалиться с удушьем или ещё чем похуже.  
— У тебя тут… уютно, — сдержанно произносит он, наблюдая за тем, как Хеджин медленно ведёт полотенцем по коже.  
Масло умудряется выпачкать её ноги от ступней до самых шорт, так что зрелище получается по-настоящему захватывающим. Особенно с учётом того, что ноги у неё потрясающе красивые.  
— Спасибо, — также сдержанно отзывается Хеджин. — Немного неудобно, конечно, из-за солнечной стороны и временами подтекающей крыши, но в целом лучше, чем то, что предлагали другие риэлторы. Это, можно сказать, находка, мне фантастически повезло.  
Полотенце скользит по её ноге сверху-вниз, блестящий влажный след на коже ловит солнечные блики, придавая оливковому цвету ещё более насыщенный оттенок. Хёну чувствует, как во рту быстро скапливается слюна. Он вообще приверженец мысли, что натуральный цвет кожи выглядит лучше, чем его насильно отбеленные аналоги, и Хеджин кажется ему настоящим сокровищем — не прячущаяся от солнца, не измывающаяся над волосами, не старающаяся подражать моделям и певицам со сцены. Она выглядит потрясающе естественно, неотразимо, поэтому Хёну не может найти себе и мигом вспыхнувшим внутри чувствам ни одного мало-мальски веского оправдания.  
Ему нравится Хеджин, нравится так сильно, что если он не поторопится и не уберётся из зоны поражения, может произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Что-то, из-за чего он потом не сможет смотреть ей в глаза.  
— Ну, я… пойду? — глухо уточняет Хёну, уставившись куда-то в угол. Внутри всё колотится, от концентрированного аромата цитрусовых и ещё чего-то сладкого голова начинает кружиться, но это больше приятное ощущение, чем нет.  
— Эм… да, конечно, — отзывается Хеджин. — Но прежде чем ты уйдёшь, можно попросить тебя сделать ещё кое-что?  
Хёну кивает. Что угодно, он готов на всё и даже чуточку больше, лишь бы найти причину, чтобы задержаться ещё хоть на минутку. Хоть на мгновение.  
— Помоги мне, пожалуйста, дойти до кровати.  
Хёну кажется, что он ослышался. То есть в этой просьбе, конечно, нет ничего такого, торчать на пуфике рядом с входной дверью — так себе удовольствие, но его всё равно почему-то прошибает волнением. Мысли опережают здравый смысл, и образы, один другого откровеннее, кучно заполоняют сознание, не позволяя прорваться адекватной оценке ситуации.  
Он всего лишь поможет ей с передвижением. Никакого подтекста в этом нет. Точка.  
Снова набрав в грудь воздуха, Хёну поднимает Хеджин на руки. Она по-прежнему кажется ему лёгкой, почти воздушной, но тяжесть своих же похабных фантазий вдавливает его в пол, из-за чего первый шаг даётся почти титаническим трудом.  
Кровать кажется Хёну слишком мягкой. Он упирается в матрас коленом для удобства, мысленно извиняясь перед хозяйкой за то, что делает это в рабочих джинсах, но Хеджин вроде как не возражает. Она позволяет усадить себя, устраивается со всеми удобствами, однако когда Хёну, посчитав миссию выполненной, пытается отстраниться, рук почему-то так и не расцепляет — продолжает обнимать его за шею.  
Хёну повторно окатывает волнительными мурашками. Их лица слишком близко, дыхание смешивается, а направленный, кажется, в самую суть души взгляд гипнотизирует. Хёну застывает, будто кролик перед дулом ружья.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произносит Хеджин. Её губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке, глаза щурятся, лежащие на шее пальцы чуть поджимаются, из-за чего ногти щекоткой проходятся по коже.  
И где-то на границе ускользающего рассудка, в самой дальней точке сознания Хёну слышит оглушительный выстрел.  
Он со всей ясностью, со всей накопившейся тоской понимает, что хочет её поцеловать. До дрожи, до боли глубоко внутри. И если сейчас же не случится чудо, ну или землетрясение на крайний случай, он точно не выдержит.  
Кто именно двигается навстречу, Хёну не фиксирует. Секунду или две он смотрит в глаза Хеджин в надежде, что ей хватит смелости оттолкнуть его, обругать, в конце концов, потому что, ну, нехорошо так вести себя с девушкой, которая из-за своего состояния даже сопротивляться толком не может. Но затем губ касаются губы — мягкие, сочные, до сих пор хранящие дурманящий аромат кофе, — и всё летит в тартарары.  
Хёну весь подаётся вперёд, наваливается на Хеджин, буквально сминает её в объятиях. Он трясётся от поцелуя, трясётся от страха, что действует слишком опрометчиво, что Хеджин сейчас опомнится, отпихнёт его и обругает последними словами. Но наслаждение от долгожданного прикосновения, о котором он грезил едва ли не с момента знакомства, оказывается в разы сильнее. Хёну почти стонет от разлетевшегося по телу удовольствия.  
Хеджин, впрочем, тоже не выказывает неприязни. Застыв на мгновение, она крепче обхватывает Хёну за шею, жмётся к нему всем телом, будто тоже только этого и ждала, и вдруг легонько касается языком его губ. Хёну чувствует, как ему тут же сносит крышу. Он поудобнее перехватывает талию Хеджин одной рукой, а второй — впутывается в густые распущенные волосы. Вязкий прохладный шёлк струится между пальцами, контраст с жаром поцелуя получается сногсшибательным. Так что момент, когда они оба вдруг оказываются лежащими на кровати, ускользает, оставив после себя размазанный след.  
Кожа Хеджин тоже кажется Хёну шёлковой. Он ведёт ладонью по её бедру, поглаживает, ласкает, касается так осторожно, как только может. У него нет страха, что она хрустальная и может рассыпаться в любой момент — то, что она без особых затруднений выдерживает вес лежащего на ней тела, уже о многом говорит. Однако Хёну всё равно старается не напирать. Он бережно целует Хеджин и ждёт, когда она, наконец, опомнится и оттолкнёт его. А ещё — мысленно уговаривает себя принять отказ достойно.  
Пробравшиеся под футболку руки Хёну чувствует сразу. Его будто огнём обдаёт от прикосновения узких ладоней к спине, а когда лопатки ощутимо царапают ногти, он едва успевает сдержать протяжный стон. Возбуждение бьёт его по всем доступным местам: в животе из-за этого становится слишком жарко, а в штанах — тесно. И пусть Хеджин сама трётся бедром о его член и, кажется, не испытывает при этом ни малейшего стеснения, его всё равно не покидает чувство, будто он поступает неправильно. Он пользуется слабостью другого человека.  
Сделав над собой колоссальное усилие, Хёну прерывает поцелуй. Пересохшее горло дерёт горячим воздухом, сердце тарабанит в грудную клетку так, словно стремится проломить её.  
— Подожди, — хрипло шепчет он, тщетно пытаясь собрать посыпавшийся рассудок. Ему до умопомрачения хочется продолжить, хочется стянуть с Хеджин дурацкую гигантскую футболку, протолкнуть руки под пояс её шорт и касаться, касаться её везде, где только можно.  
Но он всё равно останавливается, даёт себе короткую передышку, чтобы разум прояснился.  
— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Хеджин. Её глаза всё ещё блестят, отражают то, что Хёну испытывает сам — вожделение, жар и страсть. — Что-то не так? Если ты переживаешь насчёт презервативов, у меня всё есть, — продолжает она с таким серьёзным видом, что к щекам Хёну приливает румянец.  
Господи, он взрослый мужчина — старше Хеджин на пару-тройку лет точно. Но почему-то именно она ведёт себя сейчас уверенно и решительно, пока он топчется на месте и не знает, что делать со своей эрекцией.  
— Я не… думаю, что мы поступаем правильно.  
Глаза Хеджин округляются.  
— Почему? — вполне логично спрашивает она.  
«Потому что я боюсь», — проговаривает про себя Хёну, пока смотрит в её раскрасневшееся лицо. Потому что лично для него такой шаг — это большая ответственность и не то чтобы он не хочет на себя её брать, но без любви или хотя бы близких к ней эмоций он не может. И если вдруг Хеджин не испытывает того же, не станет ли это ошибкой, которая испортит их вполне неплохие отношения?  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — решив не ходить вокруг да около, произносит Хёну.  
Ему непросто говорить что-то подобное, потому что из сильных симпатий в его жизни взаимностью ответили только две — и те, как потом выяснилось, солгали, чтобы заполучить его в своё безраздельное пользование.  
Но с Хеджин всё почему-то чувствуется иначе: слова легко соскальзывают с языка, ложатся на сложившуюся ситуацию так, будто именно сейчас и должны быть произнесены. И моментально вспыхнувшие после этого глаза напротив только усиливают это ощущение.  
— А если я скажу, что ты мне тоже нравишься… — Хеджин лукаво прищуривается, — ты ведь не заставишь меня отбегать положенные пять свиданий, прежде чем мы вернёмся к этому?  
Краска бросается в лицо Хёну с удвоенной силой. Ему смешно и неловко одновременно, а ещё — радостно до дурацких бабочек в животе. Потому что внутри вдруг появляется предчувствие, что если всё пойдёт в таком же темпе, на пресловутом пятом свидании им потребуется что-то помощнее. Хотя он, кажется, совершенно не против такого расклада.  
— А как же твоя нога? — всё ещё беспокоясь, уточняет Хёну.  
Хеджин, усмехнувшись, притягивает его к себе.  
— А мы не станем её нагружать, — шепчет она, после чего вновь утягивает его в поцелуй.  
Хёну, хмыкнув, мысленно ставит на этом месте точку. И хоть ему по-прежнему кажется, что события происходят слишком быстро, они торопятся, перепрыгивая всё то, что он распланировал себе, начиная с сентября, сдерживаться сейчас, когда в его руках буквально плавится самая желанная женщина на свете, не следует. Она это вряд ли оценит, а он себе точно не простит, если разочарует её.  
Мягко раздвинув коленом ноги Хеджин, Хёну плавно вжимается в её промежность и, поймав губами сдавленный выдох, наконец-то проталкивает лежащую на её животе ладонь под футболку. Хеджин в ответ обхватывает его бёдра коленями, чтобы приникнуть ещё теснее. Хёну чувствует, как она извивается от скользящих движений его пальцев, чувствует собирающиеся под подушечками мурашки и никак не может насытиться этими ощущениями. Ему хочется сделать их ярче, горячее, поэтому когда ладонь достигает груди, он накрывает её ладонью, чуть сжимает, затем упирается коленями в кровать для удобства и начинает двигаться — пока медленно, осторожно, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
Хеджин, прервав поцелуй, выгибается навстречу. Она прикусывает губу, снова трётся о его напряжённый член с такой отдачей, словно они уже занимаются сексом, в то время как её руки соскальзывают по спине вниз и легко проникают под пояс джинсов. Острое прикосновение ногтей к ягодицам заставляют Хёну сдавленно замычать.  
— Ты это… хочешь, чтобы всё было как в романтических фильмах? — также сдавленно сипит Хеджин, когда Хёну чуть сильнее прижимается к ней, с трудом контролируя стянувшее низ живота напряжение. Её глаза закрыты, почти зажмурены от удовольствия, срывающееся частое дыхание буквально обжигает влажные губы.  
— Не уверен, — сдавленно бормочет Хёну.  
Ему, на самом деле, и вправду хочется как в фильмах — неторопливо, нежно и долго, с предварительными ласками, долгими прелюдиями и тихими разговорами после. Однако сейчас, когда градус возбуждения настолько велик, он боится, что не выдержит марафона. Слишком давно он копил в себе эти чувства, чтобы взять и оплошать в самый неподходящий момент. Слишком долго всё обдумывал.  
— Вот и хорошо, — коротко улыбается Хеджин.  
Без лишних слов она протягивает руку к стоящей рядом с кроватью тумбочке и сбивчиво выдвигает — почти выдёргивает — верхний ящик. Её, похоже, ничуть не коробит подобное положение вещей, поэтому едва рядом с Хёну на кровати оказывается презерватив, цепкие пальцы уже впиваются в пряжку его ремня.  
Хёну это кажется забавным. Нетерпение Хеджин с успехом перехлёстывает его, оно горячо проходится по нервным окончаниям и застывает в паху тяжёлым плотным шаром. Так что когда дурацкий механизм наконец-то поддаётся, первое же прикосновение тонких прохладных пальцев срывает с губ Хёну протяжный стон. Тело цепенеет, почти полностью лишается силы, пока Хеджин приспускает его джинсы вместе с трусами, разрывает зубами упаковку и достаёт презерватив. Хёну со странной отрешённостью наблюдает, как она раскатывает по его члену упругий латекс, как избавляется от своих шорт и нижнего белья, как тянет его ближе. Его раздирает от накатывающих горячих волн, которые то ли плавят его, то ли растворяют в себе без остатка. И когда головка наконец-то прижимается к влажным складкам, он толкается вперёд почти неосознанно, с головой нырнув в обрушившиеся на него ощущения.  
Хеджин вскрикивает, обхватывает его ногами с такой силой, что становится некомфортно. Хёну пытается не торопиться, взять для начала размеренный ритм, чтобы она более-менее подстроилась, но вонзившиеся в его ягодицы ногти смешивают все мысли. Зажмурившись, Хёну до боли в руках стискивает пальцами покрывало и с размаху берёт такой темп, что перед глазами поначалу темнеет. Он практически теряет контроль над собой, своей силой, вбивается в податливое тело со всей накопившейся страстью, от которой в голове появляется шум. Он не слышит своих стонов — понимает это только потому, что пересохшее горло начинает саднить, не слышит Хеджин, хотя та, запрокинув голову, кажется, кричит — вены отчётливо проступают на её шее.  
Единственное, что он чувствует — это мягкое влажное тепло и дёргающие низ живота спазмы. Разрядка чувствуется близко, вот-вот. Так что когда оргазм всё-таки обрушивается на него всей своей мощью, он неловким движением задирает футболку Хеджин и, наклонившись, приникает губами к груди.  
Хеджин, содрогнувшись от удовольствия, кончает следом. Её ногти, кажется, ещё сильнее впиваются в ягодицы Хёну, оставляют на них глубокие царапины, но всё это ничто по сравнению с всепоглощающим наслаждением. Хёну жмурится, делает ещё пару отрывочных движений, ловя остаточную эйфорию, а затем останавливаются и, тяжело дыша, падает на спину рядом с Хеджин. Его тело горит, даже, кажется, дымится от мощнейшего выплеска энергии. Он давится собственными судорожными вдохами и никак не может понять — жив ли он или уже умер.  
Так что Хеджин ожидаемо приходит в себя первой. Она одёргивает футболку, перекатывается набок и, подперев голову ладонью, хмыкает:  
— Думаю, после такого на пятом свидания нам потребуется что-то помощнее. Как считаешь?  
Хёну в шоке округляет глаза. Некоторое время он смотрит на Хеджин с ужасом и обожанием, потому что, наверное, только эта женщина способна наглухо лишить его рассудка, а потом сделать вид, будто всё в полном порядке. А затем разражается хохотом.  
— Ты удивительная, — отсмеявшись, произносит Хёну, — и если ты сейчас скажешь, что всё это подстроила, чтобы затащить меня в кровать, я, наверное, даже не удивлюсь.  
Он говорит это без задней мысли, абсолютно не задумавшись над сутью своих слов. Однако когда Хеджин, пожав плечами, неожиданно легко поднимается с кровати и, ничуть не хромая, уходит в ванную, очередной смешок застревает в горле напополам с кашлем. Хёну резко садится, провожает спину Хеджин оторопевшим взглядом, попутно думая, какие ещё сюрпризы готовит ему этот день. После чего поворачивается к находящемуся прямо у кровати окну и, заметив топчущихся у входа в мастерскую Кихёна и Минхёка, в шоке распахивает рот.  
Эти двое!..  
Хёну сжимает губы. Если у них появилась такая прорва свободного времени, что они решили тратить его на всякую ерунду, пусть хотя бы пользу приносят. Надо будет устроить им весёлый прогон по рабочим будням.  
Будто почувствовав его взгляд, Кихён тут же задирает голову. Ему хватает секунды, чтобы заметить лицо Хёну в окне и оценить масштаб трагедии, поэтому в следующее мгновение он исчезает из поля зрения, успев утянуть за собой ошалело озирающегося Минхёка. Дверью он при этом хлопает так, что этот звук на миг перекрывает шум льющейся в ванной воды.  
Хёну, вздохнув, опять укладывается на кровать. Хеджин мурлычет что-то мелодичное, пока стоит под душем, усиливающийся запах сладких цитрусов разгоняет сгустившийся после бурного секса воздух, поэтому на долю секунды на лице Хёну появляется улыбка. Ему ведь, по сути, не на что жаловаться. Да, его сентябрь наступил раньше срока, дожди ещё не успели придавить пыль к земле. Однако теперь, когда у него появилось убежище от аллергии и прочих неприятностей, всё не кажется таким уж притянутым.  
Хотя Кихёна и Минхёка это всё равно не спасёт от расправы.


End file.
